


Potential

by Alazan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Anger, Angst, Berserker Staff, Emotions, Hybrid Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus Cameo, M/M, Magic Stiles, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please read notes, Slash, Slow Build, The Alpha Pack, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion sees something in Stiles. At the moment he's vulnerable and it's the perfect time to strike. He wants to make Stiles a monster while he's still human before biting him and beginning the process of turning him into a Hybrid. </p><p>Naturally, by the time the Beacon Hills Pack realize what Deucalion's done...it's too late. Next time they see Stiles...it may be on opposite sides. Stiles is the enemy. </p><p>Derek...Derek's faced to see another mistake. Something that could have been, and now may never be. Can he reach Stiles' humanity under all the blood Deucalion's made him spill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says only Teen Wolf as the fandoms and I know Klaus is mentioned to be here, but...other than his ability to turn Stiles into a hybrid, he and the rest of Mystic Falls or New Orleans don't have much place in this story. 
> 
> This is obviously not paying attention to the plot line time line and I am aware. Please enjoy the living characters that we all love and hated to see die, live. 
> 
> The Berserker Staff is from "Agents of SHIELD". Any other relics from other fandoms will be mentioned as they appear.
> 
> Also, really not Beta'd so please ignore any mistakes you come across.

By the time the Alpha Pack arrived to Beacon Hills they'd saved each other so many times. Stiles found it somewhat funny how neither of them supposedly didn't tolerate the other, and yet when the other was in danger, they were each other's heroes. 

They'd both lost people. And though Derek's loss was higher by quantity, it didn't mean Stiles hurt any less for losing his mom. Not being rich, or strong, Jackson's punching bag, and his ADHD keeping him from being seen like the fully intelligent kid that could match Lydia, it all made him an outcast. Scott being pulled into his gravitational pull of out-castness. They had each other and it was enough...until Scott got the bite. All that Scott took on after that pushed him off to the side lines like never before. He didn't mind it...much. 

He did wish he would be appreciated a bit more for his effort, support, and just being there to make sure things don't go to complete shit. 

But he was always reminded that he was human and pushed away from 'serious' things. Then when shit hit the fan, he got the same if not more of the blame even though he wasn't allowed in the planning or participation of the plan. 

Stiles hated that part a lot. Some days even more than lying to his dad who was getting really tired of him and his lying. 

All Stiles wanted was a 'thank you'...instead he just got knots of guilt knowing that Derek had died and he couldn't be there to help save him that time. 

He couldn't even let himself get distracted on that stupid trip...that ended up with them staying at a creepy as hell motel. 

The events of the whole night had him on edge. What scared him the most that the amount of relief he felt when he promised Scott that if he died, Stiles would gladly die with him. He's become so tired without really knowing it, and the acceptance of death scared him a little bit. 

On the way home he allowed himself to get distracted and get lost in his thoughts. 

It was never supposed to be like this. Scott and him getting more recognition as high school went on was right. Them being less awkward as they slowly road out their madness with the years and ascended into adulthood...or college. Losing his mom was supposed to be the worse thing that happened to him. He wasn't supposed to be in this sort of danger on a daily bases...with the risk of losing his friends or his dad at any moment by something that shouldn't exist. 

Guilt crashed a second wave in him as he remembered that this was _all_ his fault. He was the one who dragged Scott into the woods that night to search for a dead body. Even though Scott wanted to stay in and get a good night's rest. Stiles insisted and thus lead their lives to...madness. 

* * *

 

"I don't understand." Kali grunted as arrived to the location Deucalion had asked to meet.

"Which is why I'm the one who calls the shots." Deucalion casually replied with Aiden by his side. He ignored the growl she gave as he concentrated on boy who arrived home. 

"Still, I'd like a bit more insight too." Aiden stated. 

Deucalion sighed and though he wore his sunglasses, even at this late hour, they could sense he rolled his eyes. "Plan's changed. New target."

"The human runt?" Kali demanded in disbelief.

"Yes." Deucalion replied easily.

"Why?" Aiden asked. He caught sight of the human inside his room who collapsed onto his bed. Though he couldn't smell it from where he stood, he could see how exhausted the teen was. His phone burned in his pocket with need to call and check up on his brother. 

"Can't you smell it?" as he asked the rhetorical question, the two other Alpha's sniffed the air.  Deucalion ignored it as he continued with a smirk, "We're got a potential little monster in our mitts."

Aiden and Kali shared a look before the Alpha She-Wolf asked, "How shall we proceed?"

"I want to speak with him. Make a trade. Aiden...make it happen. _Discreetly_." 

* * *

 

"I'm not Lydia."

"I'm aware." Aiden stated as he crossed his arm and blocked Stiles's exit. At the same time Ethan was off causing trouble for Scott and the others to keep them all busy. "As I'm sure you're aware that Derek Hale isn't dead."

Aiden noticed how something passed over Stiles's face. Sniffing the air he smelled hurt emotions like betrayal and heartache. It had him raising an eyebrow but he shook his head and remembered his orders. 

"What do you want?" Stiles hissed as he gripped his backpack straps tightly. 

"Deucalion want to meet." he said easily enough.

Stiles eyes widened and he tried to look beyond the doorway. "Scott will-"

Aiden raised his hand to stop Stiles. "Deucalion wants to meet _you_. And you _alone_."

"Why?" Stiles asked skeptically. 

"Just come over around midnight. We'll talk then." Aiden passed him a piece of paper before turning to leave. 

Stiles stared at the address on the paper, heart and mind racing about what he should do. 

* * *

 

Kali handed him his phone and he thanked her with a polite grin. It didn't take too long for someone to answer the phone and it had his grin turning into a smirk.

_"Deucalion...haven't heard from you in ages. Thought you'd forgotten about me."_

Deucalion chuckled before replying, "We both know you're quite impossible to forget, Niklaus."

_"So, what is it that I can do for the Demon Wolf?"_

The interest and amusement he heard on the line had Deucalion preening with joy. 

"I've heard you've been creating such...wonderfully _rare_ creatures. I happen to find myself in the possession of someone I'd like to enhance. From what I've heard, they'd benefit from your gift."

_"Yes, what you've heard is true, but I'm not in the business of sharing. You know that, Duke."_

Deucalion 'Mm'd' and nodded, though Klaus couldn't see. "I do. Which is why I'm calling in that favor you owe me."

Silence on the line reigned with notable tension. 

Finally Klaus replied, _"You're lucky I'm curious to see who you managed to get. When will you come see me?"_

"Soon enough, I'd imagine. First I have to break his heart, shatter his morals, and promise him all of his dreams come true." Just before he passed the phone over to Kali to hang up for him, he heard Klaus's laugh. 

Kali pocked the phone after ending the call and turned to look at Duke. "What are you turning him into?"

He smirked in her direction. "A monster...then I'll bite him. Then I'll give him to Klaus."

* * *

 

Before Stiles could leave the school he caught a glimpse of Ms. Blake and he felt like puking. Before she, or anyone, could stop him he ran to his Jeep. Without waiting for anyone or caring to stop when Scott called out to him, he hopped into his vehicle and got out of there as fast as he could. He feared that he'd get a panic attack while driving but he managed to make it to the cemetery without one. 

He still didn't feel like he could breathe easily. His chest hurt and his lungs felt like they couldn't take in all the air he needed. But it wasn't like when he had a panic attack. No, he was too clear minded. Isaac's voice rung in his mind as he ranted to Scott about what he found. 

Boyd and Erica were still missing, murders were happening, and the one seemingly behind it according the Dr. Deaton was the one Derek was bedding. He hadn't been dead while they were all worried and grieving him and he couldn't bother to send a simple text. 

Scott comforted Isaac and Stiles wasn't sure what happened next. He excused himself and went home and lost it for a while. 

He hurt. He hurt so friggen bad. It was a mixture of when his mom died and all the time he was seriously trying with Lydia and she turned him down. 

It was a cruel epiphany when he realized that somehow through saving each other and trying to keep the town from being the supernatural's bitch, he'd developed feelings for Derek. Weird admiration, some respect, and he couldn't deny that Derek being gorgeous helped any from keeping him from crushing.

Before he knew it he was in front of his mother's grave. He sat in front of it with his legs drawn up to his chest. Letting out a shaky breath he let the tears fall. Part of it was Derek. But only a small part. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad, but he was used to being rejected or looked over for someone better. So yeah, only part of it was Derek. Truth was that he was so scared.

He wanted to tell someone but who had time for him?

Who could he talk to and not break down in front of?

Who would believe him? Accept him?

Just his mother...and she was dead.

He stayed there, crying, until it got dark.

Once night began to arrive he headed to the location Deucalion requested.

* * *

"Eager, are we?"

Stiles could feel his heart thumping away like a jackhammer as he approached the pack of Alphas. He looked upward and noted the building that was in the middle of the city, surrounded by civilians and humans and not at all some random creepy abandoned warehouse. 

Giving a cold smile, Stiles answered, "No plans."

"That's all about to change." Deucalion said and then with help from Kali, began to make his way inside. 

"Wait!"

Deucalion turned mid-step, Kali matching him while the twins just watched from the sidelines. 

"What do you want from me? I don't need any cryptic crap or anything, I get enough of that from Peter and the Vet."

Deucalion just chuckled and continued on his way. "Let's talk as we walk."

Stiles watched after them for a while before sighing and following behind. Aiden and Ethan flanking behind him a few feet back. He was surrounded by Alphas. Great. 

"I've been watching all of what's been going on...so to speak. I've heard so much from the Hales and then McCall...whispers, rumors, hearsay...but they all failed to notice possibly the most dangerous thing in the mitts of it all." he paused before turning to face Stiles. His smirk grew as he spoke what Stiles's mind supplied. "You."

Stiles scoffed. "Me? Dunno if you've noticed but I'm kinda totally human. Just...I'm just the sidekick." he muttered the last part dejectedly.

"Oh heavens no. My dear child, you've been a minor character in someone else's story, true. But that's about to change tonight. Tonight...you'll become the main star."

"That...you made that sound really ominous." Stiles muttered. 

Nothing else was said as they reached one of the side doors and went inside. The halls were empty and Stiles idly wondered if that was a silent blessing or if the Alpha pack had left more bodies for his father to find. Immediately after that thought he imagined his body being one of the corpses his father finds. 

He's tense and anxious and terrified as they made it higher into the building. Stiles begins to realize he's in a privet hospital or caring facility of some sort. It held slight smells that were normal for hospitals to have, as well as the beeping of certain machines could be heard. When they stopped in front of a door, Stiles froze as he read the name.

 _Argent_. 

Ethan opened the door and that's when Stiles saw him. 

Gerard Argent. 

The bastard that was as equally responsible for killing Derek's whole family. For kidnapping and torturing him, Erica, and Boyd. The bastard who took control of Jackson while in a kanima state to have his own personal killing machine. The bastard who threatened Scott and his mom and tried to brainwash Allison. 

Deucalion's laughter brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Oh yeah...this will be perfect." Deucalion drawled. 

Gerard coughed into his handkerchief. Black goo coming out of him that had Stiles grimacing. He glared at them all, but there was no fear in his eyes. "Come to pay an old man a visit..." 

Even his sarcasm sounded evil. 

"What am I doing here?" Stiles quietly demanded as he locked glares with Gerard. 

"Argent and his kind have had bad blood with our kind for centuries. No one teenage romance is going to fix that...but that was _our_ plight. _Our_ struggle. Man and wolf. Gerard Argent and his hunters, like other hunters, though they may vary slightly, have similar rules. The same fundamental code. The gist I've come to understand is...to _protect_ humans. Stiles...aren't _you_ human?" Deucalion inquired.

" _Yes_." Stiles hissed out. 

"Isn't Scott's mother human too? As well as your father?" 

" _Yes_."

"He could have easily captured Scott as he did Boyd and Erica, and yet...he took you. On the day of your _triumph_. The day you were a _hero_ in front of the girl you loved and the father you wanted to make proud..."

Stiles clenched his hands at his side. He heard shuffling behind him and he saw Aiden pass over a box to Kail that looked like what one would pack a billiard cue in. Tall and not that wide. Kali opened it with care and Stiles easily saw the content of it. 

A staff. 

Kali walked up in front of Stiles and tipped the box so the staff would fall at Stiles's feet. 

"How did you get a hold of that?" Gerard demanded.

Stiles looked over at the old man and now began to see the fear in his eyes. Looking over to Deucalion where Kali was more joined his side, he looked confusingly between the Alphas, the staff, and the old hunter.

"Pick it up, Stiles."

Stiles took a shaky breath as he leaned down.

"NO!" Gerard cried.

Stiles froze and looked up startled.

"You don't know what you're doing, boy! The sort of power that staff holds is NOT something a teenage moron like you can handle!" Gerard yelled. 

Deucalion chuckled, "He's afraid Stiles, pay his ramblings no mind."

Stiles licked his lips as he turned away from Gerard and looked at Deucalion. "What is it?"

"Not a toy! Don't touch that!" Gerard demanded.

"It's called the Berserker Staff. Old relic. Norse in origin. Hold it and it'll give you an adrenaline rush burst of super-strength fueled by inner rage and hatred." Deucalion explained cooly.

Stiles slowly leaned down to pick it up.

Gerard turned to Deucalion and came as close as he could to begging, "He can't possibly control that sort of power!"  

"I'm well aware." Deucalion replied with a smirk.

 

 

The staff's markings and ruins glowed when Stiles held it. As he stood his eyes flashed red for a second before going back to their normal color. Though to him the world became a tinge of red. It was like someone dropping a match into gallons worth of gasoline. Hatred and rage burned inside of him and memories of being taken and beaten surfaced. Emotions like pain and betrayal followed close second. 

His ears rung loudly that he didn't hear the screams of Gerard as he beat him brutally to death as the remaining Alpha Pack watched. 

* * *

 

"There...now don't you feel better?" Deucalion asked as he loomed over him. 

Stiles groaned as he sat up. "I feel...exhausted."

"To be expected. That sort of power isn't to be taken lightly."

"Why...?" Stiles asked as he sat up further. 

He was in a hotel room with Deucalion and Kali. Seeing him look around Kali answered his questions. "Ethan and Aiden went to complete the rest of the deal. They returned Boyd, and Erica, along with an extra something for Derek."

At Stiles pained look she rolled her eyes and added, "His little sister. She's alive, I'm sure he'll be glad."

"You had them...and you're just letting them go?"

"I have you now. Seems fair enough of a trade, don't you agree?" Deucalion asked.

"No, not really. What part of I'm just human didn't you understand? And why did you let me use that staff? And why did you have me kill Argent?" Stiles raged, unsure where all this heated anger was coming from. He was confused and afraid, but he never usually got this angry. 

"Side effects, Stiles. As I said, the staff isn't to be taken lightly. And it is a fair trade...for what I'll be making you into, I might just have to leave them the twins."

"What?" both Kali and Stiles demanded at once. 

"Stiles...I'm going to make you feel the most primal force of all the worst emotions. The Berserker Staff tapped into your hatred and anger. Soon I'll tap into true devastation and hopelessness.  Depression beyond all hope of getting better...there won't be any hope at all. To be frank, I'm going to _shatter_ your soul. Break the human while still just solely human. Then I'm going to bite you and unleash you into the world...give you blood lust the lights no one has ever seen.

" _Then_...I'm going to visit a friend of mine who will give you another gift...and _finally_ , you'll be able to rest. Because with that gift come the amazing ability to turn off your humanity...and at that point, you'll want to . Make it all go away with a simple flip of a switch. And there will be no action that can bring you back. None." Even though he was blind, he raised his hand to caress Stiles's cheek and wipe away the silent tears that fell with his thumb. Evil smile permanently in place. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
